Seeing you again, Peter
by XxKat.FxX
Summary: Wendy was sent to a private school, after her parents grew tired of her response to engagement offers. There, a new student arrived. A famous Peter Pannerson. W/P!
1. Getting off the train

_**A.N: This is my first Peter Pan fanfiction. This is based and after the film. The plot will be clearer onwards. Please review!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I'm poor --'**_

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

He had never left my mind. Until about three years ago, where I convinced myself he wouldn't fly to my window ever again, and I forced myself to erase him from my constant thoughts.

My brothers had grown tired of me, since I couldn't bring myself to tell stories. I passed the nights looking out my window, and my father, eventually, moved me out of the nursery. I couldn't get out of my bed for a week. I moved out of the nursery. I grew up.

My parents sent me to boarding school, a year ago, for I had turned down, coldly, any possible candidate to an engagement and gained a bad reputation. My father, pressured by my aunt Millicent, made the final call.

The train stopped; we had arrived at the school's train stop. Elizabeth shook my shoulder. "Come along, Wendy. We have arrived." I noticed I was dosing off, concentrated on my thoughts and the rain drops, trailing curious paths on the window. The rain had stopped, but the water accumulated at the top of the train still fell.

I stood up, rearranging my uniform. While I took my trunk out, Elizabeth and Corliss were gossiping about some new student.

"He's the son of the prestigious Pannerson family, so I've been told," Elizabeth affirmed excitedly. "When the news arrived to my family, my mother instantly told me to meet him. She was hoping for me to gain an engagement." She said. I could read in her face that she would not be bothered by that. At all.

"I heard he was sent here, because he was always running away from his home. In defense of himself, he said he was searching for a house. The house of his true love." She sighed. I chuckled at Corliss. It sounded ridiculous.

"It sounds like the boy has been naughty," I snorted.

"Peter. His name is Peter Pannerson." Aubrey said, from behind me. _Peter?_ My heart trembled and fell for an instant. _It can't be… _"And you can forget it, both of you. He's mine." Aubrey smiled devilish, and walked away.

"She'll have to figure out a way to know him. I heard he's a year older than us."

I had turned seventeen, this summer. I moved up a grade.

"I've grown up," I whispered to myself.

"What was that, Wendy?" Liss asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I trailed off the train and saw the crowd that was filling up. A few meters away, I saw a bold/brownish nest of curly hair. Someone called 'Peter!' and he turned around to his left side. My heart was racing, my thoughts stopped and even my feet were frozen.

"Wendy Darling! Come on!" Elizabeth shouted. When I reached her, I stopped but the crowd made it impossible for me to see the boy I was previously watching. Still, I could sense someone had turned around.

I arrived at my room and found out I was sharing it with Corliss.

"Liss, may I take the bed by the window?"

She smiled and nodded. She was very kind.

I started unpacking, while I heard Elizabeth and Aubrey shouting enthusiastically, in the next room. The girls dorms where at a side of the school and the boys at the other end.

I walked over to their room. I put my hands on my waist, and asked, as if reprimanding them, "What is all the hysterical screams for?"

"We're discussing ways of meeting the new Peter," Aubrey answered proudly. I rolled my eyes, secretly worried and walked back to my room. I had finished tiding up my things, and I waited for Liss to be ready. The bell for dinner rang, and the students were to direct themselves to the dining hall immediately. Liss still had some things laying on her bed. "Oh, well! I'll finish up later." We arranged our uniforms quickly, straighten up the jackets, arranging the white blouse and smoothing the folds on the knee-long skirts.

We walked into the dining hall, and got our food. We sat at one of the long tables, near some of the girls of our year. The mood around me changed completely as some gained huge smiles and we're arranging their hair and all. I looked up; I had been scrambling around with my food, my eyes set on the plate.

Courtney and Sarah, were pointing at a group of boys that had just entered the hall.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That, my dear Wendy, is the great Peter Pannerson." My eyes glared at him, at the recognition of his face. Did I knew him? A little, hopeful, voice inside me was whispering to me who it was. But it couldn't be. He refused to grow up; that could not be him.

He turned around to my table, probably sensing the motion that was arising. He saw me, and looked straight into my eyes. He ran to the table. He sat in front of me, and asked with a trmoulous voice, "Wendy?"

At the sound of his voice, I stumbled. The fork that was traped between my fingers on my right hand fell to the floor, and I whispered, "It can't be…" Astonished.

"It is me." He murmured.

"It can't. You don't grow up." I picked up my fork from the floor. I had dreamed of this moment so many times, I knew it could not be more than a dream. Peter Pan cannot grow up. Cannot feel, I remembered Hook's words.

"I did, Wendy. For you," he stood up and walked to me. Elizabeth and Aubrey were staring, shocked.

He kneeled to my height, forcing me to look him straight in the eyes. The deep shade of green was immortal, I still saw the boy that said: to die, will be an awfully big adventure.

"Peter…," How could it be?! "Oh, Peter!" I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around him. He tighten his around me, and whispered: "Am I still ungallant and deficient?"

"You're no longer a boy," I murmured. He smiled, widely. How longed have I waited to see his smile again?

"I'll tell you everything. Just not here," he said. I looked around and noticed all eyes were on us. "After dinner, meet me in the west entrance of the gardens." He whispered in my ear, only for me to hear. The west was the girls side.

Peter went back to his table, leaving me still a bit mortified. I felt his eyes on me all dinner long, while my friend asked me how I knew him. I wouldn't answer.

"When did you meet?!" Aubrey asked.

"Once upon a dream…" I said, smiling back at Peter.


	2. The West Gate

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and story alerts and such! Chapter two *drum roll***  


* * *

**Chapter 2 – The West Gate**

Dinner could not have passed any slower. Minutes seemed to purposely stand by, making my eagerness stretch. His eyes would sometimes stretch out to me, and I took the times to admire his changes. He was once again taller than me, and as always well built. His hair was the same nest of blonde brownish curls, and his eyes where the same shade of green. There, his youth could never be erased. I, myself, have grown. Peter is a head taller than me, but still I have grown taller. My body shows now some indices of womanhood.

I stared down at my plate again; I have only scrambled the food around and barely ate any. I relived the moments at the pirate's ship, four years ago. What could have taken him so long to come? He promised he would, and he did, but still. The questions, that came in my mind all nights for four years, where stabbing its way back up. I remembered the nights where I cried myself to sleep, hopping that in the next day Peter would, in fact, show up. He didn't. Every night I would hope in vain. A year ago, I lost hope of seeing him again. I had grown. He wouldn't come for me.

Finally, the bell rang again, announcing we should go to the dorms immediately. There was no time between the end of dinner time and curfew, so we didn't had time to meet and chat with others.

I went back to the dorm, tracking Peter's way out with my eyes. _Where was Tink?_

I hid under the covers, and the door cracked slightly open. Mrs. McGrain would check and count the girls. After she left, I counted until 200 and got up, quietly, so that Liss wouldn't wake up.

The wood door groaned, and I was in the hallway. My legs started trembling. I was walking towards what I had waited for years. Memories flashed open; the night where we danced near the fairies tree. I continued walking with a smile, until I was outside. A shadow somewhere moved, probably a bird or some other kind of animal, and it reminded me of Hook. His words: Peter cannot feel. Could he feel now? What if he didn't? I stopped abruptly and say him, his back against a tree, his face facing north. I gasped, and hid behind the wall. The wall surrounded the enormous gardens, and there were only two gates: the east gate, the one by the boys side of the school, and the west gate, the girls side. I have before that entrance, and somehow my legs wouldn't move. I assumed for the fear that Hook's words were still true.

Something moved on my left, and I turned again with a gasp. Peter's hand covered my mouth.

"You can't hide from me Wendy," he said, calmly.

He took my hand and let me slowly to the tree. "What's wrong?"

I lowered my head, shameful of my own thoughts. Of course he could feel! But still, a little voice in my head asked: _Can he?_

I couldn't ask him to love me; how could I? But I missed him. Even if only as friends, I did. And still, questions were flying around my head, torturing me. Could I live with only friendship? For Peter, even the sound of love offended him. Could it still be that way?

All this wondered trough my mind, while he was silent, staring at me, strangely close.

"Say, Peter," I tried to start a conversation, "where's Tink?"

His smile dropped. He backed away and sat on the floor.

"I don't know. I lost her, when I was flying to Neverland."

"Why did you came, Peter?" I said, grabbing my hands.

"Why?" he stood up. "Wendy, I was alone. You left me."

"You sent me away!" Now, I was frustrated.

"No, I didn't." He answered, confused.

"May I recall your 'if you wish it'?"

"I wasn't holding you back! You wanted to go home, Wendy. Back to your parents. You left me."

"I had to, Peter!" Now, I was desperate. "My brothers, they needed their parents. I needed them! I offered you a home."

"I didn't want a home! They would make me grow up!" He shouted, like the Peter he was four years ago.

"See how that turned out," I whispered. He straighten his back.

"I didn't knew I would miss," he whispered, pain in his eyes.

Of course he wouldn't know! His face was heart-breaking, and when he lowered I couldn't help but reach for it. My hand raised to his face, and millimeters away from his skin, peter jumped back. Flash back of our discussion flashed back, and I backed away too. My back hit the solid trunk of the tree, and I had no where else to escape. Peter got closer, and I bet he knew he had hurt me by backing away. Closer and closer, and I lowered my head; too closer for me to handle right now. His hand raised to my face and held my chin up.

What was he going to do?

The anxiety started to suffocate him. Was it my nerves or his eyes that seemed to make my stomach sink into my body? My thoughts were flying around, images, memories, all in one. My legs started shaking, and Peter was still getting closer. His face was millimeters away, and I had no where else to look but his eyes. Now what?

A door opened and the noise was heard by the gate. My legs gave in, and I sunk to the floor. I had waited, but now I couldn't face him. Was it the fear of being played? Could Peter feel?

Peter sunk by my side, and pecked me a kiss. Quick and seconds later, Peter was gone, without a goodbye, or anything. He just… left.

I don't know why, but tears filled my eyes. It just hurt, to have him back like that. I had waited, and when I gave up he came. He let me suffer for years, and now he came. Was it really him, even? My mind told me yes, but still my heart could barely believe it.

I walked slowly to my dorm, and saw a cat by the gate.

"The poor thing must have chased something," I mumbled and continued my way.

The next morning was Saturday. Still two days until classes start. Elizabeth wanted to go for a walk, and asked me to invite Peter. I decided to act like last night didn't happen, and locked my doubts somewhere deep inside me, only for them to wake up later. Stronger.

We went to the dining hall, for breakfast. Peter was already siting with some boys, probably from his year, and girls surrounded him. Yet, when he saw us coming, he got up and approached us.


	3. How could he!

**A/N: Hi! It's me again! Thanks for the reviews ;) This chapter is a bit more... broing, but the next will be a thrill! I'm excited to write it. Any suggestions or ideas, will be appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My cheeks flushed red, and I sat down, with Peter just a few steps away. The girls on my table flashed him a grin, and some waved promiscuously.

"Ugh," I murmured. _Stupid girls. _

"Good morning, Wendy," Peter flashed me a wide smile, sat besides me and peeked my cheek. I flushed to a deep shade of red, lowering my head so that my hair could cover my embarrassment.

"Peter!" A girl called, her voice soft as velvet.

"I'll be back in a moment," he whispered. Peter got up and walked to girl that was standing, with her arms crossed on her chest; her expression told me she was irritated. As soon as Peter reached her, she jumped up and hugged him, her hands joining at the back of his head. My right hand formed a fist, and I squished it tightly, and turned my head to the bread on my plate. I picked it up with my hands, and started tearing it apart, eating it bit by bit. I wished I could say I wasn't listening to their conversation, concentrating all my thoughts on hearing what words were spoken, but I was.

"Hey, Jessica," he grinned at her, his voice playful.

"You've been here since yesterday, but you haven't come to me yet?" She crossed her arms again.

"I was a bit… busy." He passed his hand through his hair.

I turned my head to watch them again; I couldn't resist. She noticed my close look, and a jealous expression emerged.

"Who was that girl?" She pointed at me, and I turned again to my plate, afraid Peter would know of my concern.

"Oh, that's…" he paused and seem to hesitate. "Wendy." He grinned at her.

"And what is Wendy to you?"

Peter hesitated again. "Not that important," he said casually. Jessica smiled widely and Peter ran back to me.

_Not that important?!_ Tears reached my eyes far too quickly, and far too strongly. They started falling immediately, and I lowered my head. My long hair would usually cover my face.

_So, he just came back as a rush of the moment! He doesn't love me! He can't love. He was just… lonely! He didn't care about me. _

I felt the water drops reach my hands that where crossed on my lap. Peter sat on my side again.

"How was your night?" he asked, cheerfully. For someone that just said something like that, and then come back again, friendly, everything must look perfect. I bet he wasn't lonely anymore.

_He has Jessica now. _

The thought of being replaced terrified me, and I sniffed.

"Wendy?" Peter called, brushing the hair away from my face, gently. I got up abruptly, quickly got my tray and practically ran out the door. Why did it hurt so much? They were just words. Supposedly meaningless words. I waited, with my back against my bedroom door, for a knock or a cry. I waited for minutes, and no one came. Why didn't Peter came? To know what was wrong, if I felt bad, what had hurt me! How could he not have followed me?

I sank deeper into the carpet, wondering, wishing for the ground to open up and swollen me. Was I still in love with him? Even past so many years? _I can't. I'm not. I can't be._

I buried my head on my knees, and waited, until my eyes were dry. It was eleven a.m already. I went for a walk on the gardens.

Reaching the girl's gate, I stopped abruptly, while last night flashed through my eyes. _How could he?!_

I rushed, surpassing it and hitting the gate purposely, making a big bang. Stupid, reckless little boy. Words shout in my head, but still, deep inside, I couldn't be mad with him. I couldn't figure out why, since, apparently, I had every reason to be furious. But I couldn't. He was Peter, after all. _I shall confront him, like I did before. _I made up my mind, and decided to do it in the next night, at the welcoming ball. I smiled, meaningfully. Now I could really enjoy my surroundings.

I took a left, and followed the lilies path, that eventually, in a remote part of the garden, led to the buttercups. Every lily around me, white and bright, looked ready for the year. We were still in the end of the summer, so everything was sill beautiful. To my right, there was a parallel field of reddish poppies and simple daisies. The sight was beautiful; our school had excellent staff to take care of the majestic gardens.

I reached the buttercups in no time, and I noticed there were some bell heathers growing too. The contrast between the sunny yellow buttercups and the soft pink made the sight even more delightful. I took a deep breathe. Something was heard. Some kind of small… voice? I kneel down to the flowers, and searched the field with my eyes.

I found nothing. "Just my imagination…"

I went back to the cafeteria for lunch, and I ate as quickly I could and left, locking myself on my room. Still, there was no sight of Peter. I sighed, and started drawing on my small canvas I had in my room. I painted Tinkerbell, in watercolors. I had no direct reason for painting her, but I guessed I also missed her a bit. She was Tink. I smiled and continued painting, filling the background with beautiful colorful flowers.

Time ran by, and it was time for the baths. I went into my room's private bathroom, before Liss came back, and took a relaxing bath, scrubbing my skin very well. I put on a knee long skirt, and simple blouse, and waited for Liss.

She too took a bath, and then we went down for dinner. I sat with the girls, but peter didn't come to me, this time. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't avoid glancing at him, once in a while.

After dinner, we went to Aubrey's and Beth's room, playing a cards game. We gossiped a bit, and gained a few laughs. knocked on our door, and sent us all to bed. I hid underneath the covers, hoping the world wouldn't remember me next morning.

Unfortunately, something like that didn't happen. Liss woke me up, and Beth was already in our room.

"Today's the ball!" Beth shouted, enthusiastically, when I opened my eyes and sat up. I grinned at her, and I rubbed my eyes, still a bit sleepy.

"Oh." I realized what she had said. _Today, I'll have to confront Peter. _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!**

**~-Kat**


	4. Dance with her!

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been on vacation, but thanks for the reviews! They really helped me and motivated me to write this. Keep reviewing, and again, if you have any suggestions or personal comments on the plot, don't hesitate to tell me.

Happy reading!

-Kat-

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Dance with her!  
**

Beth continued clapping her hands, thrilled about the later events of that night. Today, the students were allowed to go to the cafeteria all day, eating at our personal schedules. Aubrey ran into our bedroom, as Beth had done, and started discussing make-up problems with Liss.

Corliss had a great eye for make-up and hairstyles, so she was in charge of helping and pampering all of us. Aubrey bragged on and on about how she would get some boy to fall in love with her tonight.

"By the fort-night, he will do anything for me." She smiled, devilish, as if she had some kind of a plan or even as if she had already chosen a target. Aubrey drove off, her eyes staring at something inexistent and something was catching all of her attention.

I slipped into my dress; the others were already dressed after taking a quick shower. I looked at the mirror. The midnight-blue cetin dress was beautiful. My mother had ordered it, custom made, for special occasions and forced me to bring it with me. The blue in it brought up my clear blue eyes.

"Come, Wendy," Liss called. It was my turn to sit in the make-over stool.

She started by picking up my hair in a bun, and then spreading powders and other make up things on my face. Then, she freed my hair from the bun and brought some cylindrical tubes to the dressing table. Corliss then started to roll up my hair, and attaching it to the roles. She said for me to wait. After about half-an-hour, she came back and set them free once more. My curls had never been this perfect.

"You're really great at this, did you knew Liss?" I complimented her. She was, in fact, really good.

Corliss smiled warmly at me; being complemented about her make-up and hairstyling skills was one of her favorite things to hear. "Thank you," she said, politely and proud of herself.

Aubrey stepped into the room, running around. "Where are my shoes? WHERE ARE THEM?!"

"Calm down," Beth stated. "There right there." She pointed at an edge of one of the beds with a purple cover. There were a sparkly light blue spaghetti heel shoes there.

"Who would put them here?" She said, more to herself. The stress had taken over her.

"You," Liss murmured. I giggled; Aubrey was a nice girl, but she would completely loose it when it came to big occasions and the minor things apparently failed. They were all already done, even Liss, who was the first one to get ready, since she had to help us all.

She started putting some powder on my cheeks, and then a light brown eye shadow. After a few minutes, Beth started to freak out.

"Were going to be late!" She was worried, her voice a little squeak.

"No way! I cannot be late!" Aubrey exclaimed, waving her hands around.

"You can go first. I'll be there in a minute."

Beth and Aubrey nodded, and ran downstairs and into the ballroom.

"So, Wendy, do tell me, what's the story with Peter?" I was completely taken by surprise, and hesitated, biting my lip. I couldn't tell Liss about Neverland, obviously. But about Peter and me… was there even anything? I just gave him a thimble that made him defeat a dreadful pirate. That can't possibly count as something really big. Well, despite the fact that I loved him and he loved me. Supposedly. Things were too complicated.

"Oh, don't fret, Wendy. I can wait," she smiled at me. She was a really good friend. "I'm finished!" She announced and passed me a mirror. My eyes were of a golden tone than made my green eyes slightly brighter and my lips had a glossy tone.

"Thank you, Liss. Now, let's go downstairs." We grinned and passed the door, going down the hall and the stairs. Everyone was already at the dance, apparently, since everywhere around it was desert.

Liss took quick steps, her heels not allowing either a faster or a larger pace. She was happy, thought, raising her skirt as I did while stumbling down the stairs. I had tried, hard enough, to erase Peter form my mind, at least for the moment, since I had already proven myself I could not possibly erase him completely. I could try, but never truly succeed. He would have gone with that girl which he made a quite remember able scene with in the middle of the cafeteria. We weren't really asking anyone to come with us; it wasn't that kind of ball. It was more of a friendly get together, a fancy get together, since the elite school would only bare well financed students, like myself. My father had improved at the bank, gaining an extraordinary raise and updating our live style.

The double doors opened up, to reveal a small white marble stairway that leaned forwards and then down. The room was surrounded by velvet dark wine color, covering most of the walls, but some of the early night's darkness would get through a small opening between the curtains. Tables with food where displayed along the sideways, making room for a very crowed dance floor. It was a waltz or something. It was a prestigious school, so everyone knew how to dance. Even me! My mother had made sure I was well instructed in that area. Well, in everything that made girls a lady, she made sure I knew about everything.

Lizz had already gone down the stairs while I just stared and absorbed everything around me with great enthusiasm. And then it hit me, just as hard as a brick. He was dancing, right there, with her. He seemed to be staring at his feet, and moved slowly. _Passionate moment. Dammit. Why does it all go wrong?!_

"Wendy!" peter called, lifting his head up, his eyes a bright green with a small twinkle in it. Had he just brighten up? It can't be just my imagination. _Or your desire_, I snorted to myself. _Well, I'll face him. I've done nothing wrong._ I walked over to him, descending the stairs, my hand still grasping the skirt of my dress, carefully though – I didn't want to ruin such beautiful cetin dress. The blue was just great. Nothing too bright, but still something noticeable.

"Hi, Peter," I said in the most ice cold slashing flesh voice I could. It was as if something had punched him in the stomach, as his breath seemed to fade away for brief moments. It hurt me too, but I had my pride. I could not let myself be held down again. Jessica tangled her hands around his shoulders. _Hey! That's too intimate!_ I reclaimed to no one but my mind. I bit my lip, trying to control what to let out.

Peter got himself back together, and asked me to dance.

"No, thank you. You can dance with her," I said, with the most impersonal voice I could, motioning at Jessica. My eyes watered, when as I was turning I saw how he had frowned and how hurt he was.


	5. I missed him

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long on this. I was meant to update as soon as possible, so I have written this after I received a message. First of all, thanks for all the reviews! I love the support. And be sure that if I hadn't had half of the ones I got it would have taken me longer to write this. **

**Sorry for the shortness (it's a short scene) and about the quality. I really wanted to update, so I wrote this in an hour. Yep, all I needed was motivation xD Anyway, enjoy and please leave your thoughts again! If there's good feedback I might update this weekend again ;)**

**- Kat**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not most deifnitely own Peter Pan and his stuff. Or I'd be rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I missed him**

Gosh, this was no time to get jealous, Wendy! What am I doing, any way? I walked to the balcony, the passage way hidden behind a thick scarlet velvet curtain, meant not to be found, most likely. The fresh air hit me – the cold breathe of night. It felt good, really good. Revolving. My anger or jealousies or whatever those were fade away a few instances later, Closing my eyes, and leaning on the balcony, I felt everything around me, rather accomplished by its simplicity. The gardens laid under me, and I could smell the scent of the tulips I had seen the other day, mixed with another million sweet scents of flowers. They would be gone soon, just grass covered by snow. Snow was fun, but the flowers felt nice. Like in Neverland, where there was no winter, only sun and joy. Oh, how sad it was to leave it all behind. It was now merely memories, shaken and blurred.

The air shifted near the window, but I remained calm. Someone leaned on the balcony, copying my position. I knew who it was without looking up.

"I miss it, Peter. Neverland, I mean." If I missed it, after being there for a short time, how about him? How about Peter that had lived there his life? That knew every corner, every flower, everything.

He sighed, and I knew he had grown up. But that persistent thirteen year old voice was still there, infusing fears into my head and mostly my heart. "I miss it too." I opened my eyes at his voice, his comforting voice.

"I could go back now, Peter. I won't miss it here," I affirmed, the words coming out rather faster than my thoughts. Well, it wouldn't be that bad if I were gone, right? Who would miss me? My friends of now, but those rich girls would get over it, soon enough. So soon they would be ashamed if I knew. It was sad; overall, I really liked them - companions of years. But it was Peter, and quietness and everything. A whole new and different world laid under our noises. A small island on the second star to the right.

"You could?" He asked me in surprise.

I looked into his eyes, and felt like losing myself. I wasn't nervous or mad anymore, I was calm. I nodded at him. It was a good dream, and guilt clutched its claws on me. He had left it all behind for me, and the way I'd been treating him wasn't like someone that deserved such a thing. Now, how could I? I smiled at him, and pecked him on the cheek. His skin was soft, and the rush of warm blood made them slightly pink.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, tightening my arms around his torso. It just felt right. Everything was pilling up. My parents didn't care anymore. My brothers had moved on. Who had I have left? And Peter. It was Peter, after all. He was part of the dream, came with the package.

"You're sorry for what?" He asked, pulling away from me.

"I made you leave your home."

He remained silent. What could he answer anyway? That it was okay? Well, it was not. Most definitely not. A head popped out of the window, and we heard someone call, "Peter!" A high pitched voice, extremely irritable: Jessica.

He turned to her, and she took a quick glare at me. Stupid girl. Argh, I just felt like slapping or chocking her. She should watch out. "Come, Peter. You owe me a dance. You're my date." She smiled, gloriously, after delivering the striking killer move. So, he had asked her?! Why her? She was not that pretty and did not seem that interesting. I looked up to him, still not used to have to look up. Peter was a grow man now. It sounded so ridiculous to think of him as a man; the boy never grew, after all.

"I'm not your date," he replied, quickly. He looked surprised that she thoughts that way. He hadn't asked her. Good! Great! Then, what was he doing with her?

"What?!" She shrieked, her voice hitting a whole new higher pitch that I believed only animals could hear.

"I only asked you for dancing lessons."

She looked perplexed and I could guess she was remembering the moment, and she saw him right. She protested, and then blushed at her embarrassment.

"Argh!" And she was gone. Finally. I broke down to laughter. Ha ha, this was so good. She got what she was looking for, just slightly twisted not to her benefit.

"What?" He asked me.

"I don't like her very much."

"Hum. I wonder why." He smiled, playfully. I bet he knew the answer. She was rapping her hands around his neck and dancing. How could I even like her at all? "I guess I owe you a dance, then."

Placing his hand on my waist, his touch left me breathless. He had this effect on me; heart racing, everything is just too much. My heart itches, and feels about to explode. It's torture. The background music played a symphony and we started a slow dance. His eyes ran through my skin, and his lips touched my should as he leaned his head. A chill ran my spine, but I was burning inside.

"I wished we could fly," I whispered with hidden despair to him. Our dance a few years back played in my head, but it felt better now – now that I knew how I felt and how Peter felt.

He smiled at me. "I can't do that any more… but," he led me to closer to the balcony and we stepped onto the border. I fought for balance, thank God that was large, and grabbed his arm for it.

"We can't dance her," I laughed, entertained.

"But we're closer to the moon." He replied my smile, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Everything fade away again, but it was stronger now. I could feel his warm, smell his scent, feel him moving his feet in tiny steps that would resemble dancing, and I smiled. I missed him.

Suddenly, the balcony disappeared and I could not feel the white marble anymore. I opened my arms, and pulled away to look around. Peter's hand remained on my own, as we stared in shock to our surroundings. We were rising. Why were we rising? I looked at him for answers, but he seemed as much surprised as me. And then he exclaimed, "Tink?!"


	6. Can you feel me now?

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay on this, school got in the way -.-' I want to thank you all for the reviews, they made me go on xD Also, I wanted to add for Hlass, that I'm taking them to Neverland for some action. But! I cannot reveal the future, since I'm not sure myself. And I'm not trying to torture anybody, I've been doing NaNoWriMo. Anyway, have fun reading (I hope) and please leave me your thoughts and opinions!**

**- Kat**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing other than the plot. I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 – Can you feel me now**

A bright, shiny, spot of light flew over us and I noticed we were… sparkly. What had Peter said? Tink? Oh my gosh, Tink! It was her. We could hear her small voice, squeaking things I couldn't relate to English language but that I could somehow understand.

His arms unfolded from around me, and he was quickly positioned bellow Tink. My smile grew wide; of course, Tink wasn't that big of fan of myself, but she had been nicer the last time I'd seen her. And it made my heart relieved with happiness when seeing Peter this happy. Peter Pan, my flying boy. I smiled sweetly, while he played with her, and did what I believed could be considered a hug, since Tinkerbell's tiny size didn't give that much opportunity for a decent hug.

"Hi Tink," I greeted, calmly. She came forwards me, and I believed I could see a small smile on her face. Peter's expression had lighten up, far more. They proceeded to something exceedingly interesting: I could manage to hear Tink's small squeaky voice, while Peter seemed frightfully embraced on what she was telling him. He would let out an interjection, once or twice.

But then, as Tink's tone smoothed to a more sad one, his face lost color and I was about to think he would fall apart. What could she have told him? I reached onto him, and asked, "What?"

He looked into my eyes, his weighting with guilty, I could see it. And I knew on that instance what had happened. It was all because of me. I did it! I could see how his thoughts were stumbling and pilling up. "Neverland… How did Hook manage to escape?" He asked, turning back at Tink.

Squeak, squeak. "Ah." He looked thoughtfully, and took his hand to his chin. "Neverland was taken over by the pirates. They control everything now. The few Indians that are left are in hiding, and there is a small population of Lost Boys with them."

I felt my heart weight like stone and fall through my stomach and onto the ground. I had done it. If it wasn't for me, Peter could have stayed there. Why did I had to come back and grow up? I had to. That was my bright answer, because I had to. It felt ridiculous to me, now. I saw how he was battling with himself; what to do, I bet his thoughts were.

"You can go," I breathed out. It would be painful to me, but I could endure it. My mind was falling into pieces, and tears ran up to my eyes. Now, that I had him back, he had to go. He would promise he'd come again, and I would never see him again. My parents would marry me to some banker, and I would have to pretend to love him. Oh, I was sure I would love no other than Peter. He had my kiss, after all.

He looked up, his bright green eyes begging for permission. It was his habit, his life, to go and rescue his home: his instinct. His hands were once again on me, surrounding my waist. The tears that were begging to fall, ran down my cheeks, silently. "I'm not going alone." He stated, his voice determined.

"I-"

"Wendy? One girl's worth more than twenty boys."

I smiled out of instinct. He was quoting himself. I laid my head on his shoulder. "You really think so?"

"Yes," his voice was down to a whisper. A dreadfully persuasive whisper, his lips were on my hair.

"Can-" I stopped myself, thinking of what I was about to request, "Can we leave only in the morning?"

Peter nodded. "At dawn," he looked over to Tinkerbell. She nodded and flew away. You should get some sleep."

I nodded, but didn't move an inch. "Let's go." He picked me up, and took me down the balcony. "Hum, I wonder what those happy thoughts are…" I drifted off, playing. Peter chuckled. I let my head rest on his chest, as we finally landed. He had still some fairy dust on him.

He let me down, and led me by the hand. We entered the school's building, and went quickly down a hall. Two left turns, and then a right one. Peter opened a door, and we were in a room. "Is this… your room?" I asked him. It was decorated exactly like many default others.

"Yes." He went in and I followed, he closed the door behind me. Peter opened the window, and a small breeze refreshed the room. We could see the moon out the window, bright and full. "Did you want to go to your room?"

I nodded negatively. I wanted to stay with him, the fear of him disappearing while I slept still assaulting me. He sat on the bed, and I sat beside him. I looked reluctantly at his hand, that was positioned next to me. Part of myself wanted to grab, the other part was afraid it would all shatter in a minute. Where was the adventurous Wendy? I once loved to be out there.

"Will you really take me?" I asked. Without giving him time to answer, I added. "You promised you'd come back, and you didn't."

"I will, Wendy." His voice was reassuring, while he leaned in to hug me. His arms wrapped perfectly around my shoulders, and them he leaned back, against the bed's headboard. He embraced me. I cried, as silently as I could in his shoulder, hiding my face.

"I kissed you because I loved you."

"I turned pink, because I loved you." I let out a weird laugh, mixed with my tears. I looked up to him, his eyes were piercing me.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Can you feel me now?" Could he feel me now? Could he feel my love for him, unlike he didn't a few years back? "I'm sorry I left you, Peter." Because I had. And that was a fact I would forever be ashamed of. I remember how I'd wake up and feel m skin burn, for I had dreamed with his touch, his voice. I could remember all too clearly, and my heart ached at the memories. Now, he was here. Would he stay?


	7. Bring us that Neverland

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the delay on this, I've had this chapter prepared for months and the next is half way through. I had some plot issues I had to work on, and then life came in and I got some personal and family issues I had to deal with. Very sorry, again. Thank you for the reviews and support, and have a good read!_

_- Kat_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Bring us that Neverland**

"Too well," he answered me, and I could see hint of something I couldn't identify, but something changed in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss me. His touch was light, and soft. I wanted more, I wanted to feel more of him. I pressed myself closer to him, and he put his hand on my neck as to support my head.

It all felt perfect, light and easy. Would it ever be as easy as it was now? I rather doubted it would. I felt like his flavor drunken me. With my eyes closed, all I could feel, all I wanted at the moment, was this; all that he was giving me.

It felt wrong to part our lips, even if the reason was a simple one like need for air. I opened mine, regretting my own boldness to do so. I could see how my pleasured smile made him glitter with playfulness, but something else had put a twinkle in his eyes. Peter turned his face away, suddenly. I sat up and hugged him, sighting.

It was like a fairytale, and for that moment we joined I had forgotten about everything. About his leaving again; but this time I was going, and I could conform myself with that.

I turned my head to face him, my arms still wrapped around his neck. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, in embarrassment, either for my stepping up to the plate or for the one inch that separated my face form his.

"Sleep; we need sleep," I stuttered. If he kissed me again I believe my heart would explode. Peter chuckled, and laid next to me.

Oh, great. How was I going to sleep with him right there? I forced my eyes shut, and tried to make my body at ease. That only happened when I heard Peter's light and paused breathing, meaning he was a sleep. I sighed and attempted to clear my mind of everything, something that obviously didn't happened. I was startled when I felt and arm hold me around my waste. I jumped slightly in my position, and opened my eyes. Peter was still sleeping, but I felt his warm arm around me. Surprisingly, it relaxed me.

I closed my eyes off again, and drifted slowly to dreamland.

"Wendy…" Something was shaking me softly, and a calm voice called me, interrupting my dream. I was running; running like I never ran. What was I running to? Or from? More like from who. I was being chased, I felt, and I was scared to my bones.

"Wendy." I fluttered my eyes, until I could see what was around me. The room was still darkish, and Peter was leaning over me.

"Awake! I'm awake!" I answered quickly, sitting up. He smiled at me, and I felt something shiver inside me. "Is it time to go?"

"In fact, it is," he got up. "Do you need to grab anything?"

"No," I answered, getting up. "Mind if I take shoes this time? If I do remember correctly, Neverland didn't particularly have soft ground." He nodded with a smile, and I put on some flat shoes that I had around.

Tink flew in through the window, and I squealed some things at Peter and he nodded along. I was yet to fully understand fairy talk, but I managed to pick up a few things. It was about the trip.

"I assume you remember the way?" I asked.

Peter smiled. "Very well, I believe. Are you ready?"

I nodded and followed him to the window. Tinker Bell seemed to completely shower Peter with fairy dust, while she put a rather smaller quantity in his hand. And he did it like he did years ago, blowing it on to me. I felt exactly like I did before, engaged by the sparkling green eyes, that had a new glow to them. Yes, I realized how my mistake had hurt him. Leaving Neverland was something Peter Pan must never do, for Neverland is undoubtedly his home and Neverland is Peter Pan.

Peter took my hand and we stepped onto the boarder of the window.

"Now, don't forget, happy thoughts," he told me, as if I was a little child.

As a reflex, I smiled. The simple fact of him holding my hand already sent a million happy thoughts dashing through my mind. It was that easy. Peter seemed to be thinking rather good too, for he stepped into the air without hesitation and was floating just like he used to. Just like before.

He looked confidently at me, and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and concentrating on the warmth that came from his hand. I took one step forwards; what could happen anyway? I fell, Peter would catch me. I could feel plain air under my feet, but I wasn't falling. My body wasn't cutting through the wind until it hit the ground. I was… flying. I smiled widely at the feeling. If you could fly, what could you not do? I arched my arms around and felt myself moving. Peter did not let go of my hand, and instead was conducting me up, up to the sky.

Dawn was about to break, and we must have reached our destiny by them. We were flying quickly, I could see nothing but the blue sky moving past us, until we reached what seemed a blinding flash of light, and I smiled at the familiarity of the scenery. Oh, ho w I'd like the conditions to be the same as before. How would I like for Michael and John to have stuck with me, but I have to admit, my company and behavior weren't neither welcoming nor happy. I missed my brothers, I missed our adventures. I missed my family, and for a moment, I wondered how Peter had spent his time while away from Neverland.

I felt Peter speed up.

"We need to hurry," he told me. I nodded, though I had no idea on how to go faster.

Well then, bring us that Neverland.


	8. The Codfish

_A/N: ... why hello there _ It appears I lost my fanfiction muse, but I am back! And I am doing another chapter this afternoon, really. Thanks for all the reviews and support!_

_- Kat_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Third person s POV_

The waters were frozen around the ship, as they had been for years now. Winter, it was called; winter day and night, everyday. But that didn t mind those who lived on the ship. No, it didn t, for they ruled the land their eyes could reach. The pirates ruled Neverland, since their last enemy left. Captain Hook had managed to escape the crocodile, slicing his belly open with his hook. The pirates now considered him even more of a respectful figure. He was standing there, admiring what he had conquest, and even though the land without Peter Pan and the Lost Boys was just of mermais and Indians, he still felt like he had something wondrous. The mermaids well, he hadn t exactly conquest them, but they could be considered their allies sometimes. And then Indians, Ha! There were so few of those left, and those that were the pirates would find them soon enough to take care of them.  
Since last night something peculiar had started to happen. He felt warmer. The frozen breeze that used to swing by had gone away, and he felt as if the temperature was rising. Something he considered very much impossible. After all this, James Hook decided that the best he could do would be to stand outside bright and early. How early it actually was, he couldn t really tell. Without clocks or suns, time was a very frivolous thing around those stops.

But this morning, this morning something dreadful happened. Something he had feared for a long time: the sun had risen. It hadn t happened in so long he was not sure what was happening when it did. And then he remembered the sun. The sun that came when when HE came. Hook was a very logical person, even if stupid at sometimes. Therefore he could very easily follow the logic here. If the sun was up, he was here. Peter Pan had come back.

* * *

_Wendy s POV_

Really, now, how did someone speed up? I had forgotten how much I enjoyed this. Flying, I mean. It felt so free, so unique. It made me feel like myself, and I hadn t felt that in so long since before Peter came it made my eyes water. It was like something that was missing was back. Maybe that part was Peter? It was incredible how much he had changed me, in such a short time and when I was so young. Of course, something like dreams and fantasies changed me too. All I had dreamed of Peter made my feelings grow so much stronger, and his absence made me ache.

But he was here now. And I confirmed it by squeezing his hand tighter. I watched Neverland rise in the far end of the horizon, completely in awe, grinning like a little child. It was beautiful, a majestic island. It was a fairytale, right in front of me. Here we are, I said, once we reached the higher clouds. It looked exactly the same to me, bright, sunny, paradise. Yes, we are! He exclaimed, excited. He jumped from cloud to cloud, laughing out loud. I couldn t help smiling too at his happiness, though it took me a moment to join jumping on the clouds. It made me feel alive, like it had, four years ago it made me feel like a kid again.

And then there was the bang. It felt so déjà vu to me, I was frozen for a few moments. Only Peter reacted fast, just as if he had never really left. He flew over to me, and grabbed me, flying away quickly. Another bam. As we got closer, it was pretty obvious where it was coming from: Hook. I saw a spark in Peter's eyes, something he had had once before. It was fight in him, it was bravery, courage and life! I laughed as if it was a mere joke. For crying out loud, it was Hook! How many times had he been defeated? No one could have kept track. Peter grabbed my arms, a wide grin covering his expression. We flew quickly down to the boat, going round and round. 'Peter Pan! The boy who ran away!' Hook had shouted over to us, and his man cheered along.

'You've aged, codfish', was Peter's reply. I giggled and followed him. With a brusque movement, Hook ordered the men around to fire.


	9. Desolated

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry for the delay, but my laptop broke down, which meant I lost half the new chapter I had already written. That seriously dismotivated me to write xD Anyway, I have a new chapter! In answer to a recent review questioning Peter's age, I actually thought that Wendy had been thirteen and Peter fourteen, so I'm really sorry about that mistake. I did not guide this by the book, but by the movie, also. Feel free to point out any other mistakes you may find, and suggestions are always welcomed!**

**Chapter Nine**

Wendy's eyes widened as another rather large cannon ball nearly missed her, drawing another large whole on the fluffy cloud she had been on. She remembered wondering if they were as fluffy as cotton candy, when she was younger. And she remembered having been thirteen, and thinking that they were far better than cotton candy. Momentarily lost in nostalgic thoughts, Wendy was nearly hit by another cannon ball, and decided to move. Peter was soon by her side, reaching out for her hand and smirking, barely paying much attention to her. His eyes were focused on the ship, a bright, rebellious twinkle in his eyes. It made him look fearless and… alive. It was so brilliant to see him like this, it made something swarm up and melt at the same time, inside her.

She wrapped her fingers around his hand tightly, and Peter sped forwards, without another glance at her. Wendy couldn't help but feel a bit distant, but she realized this wasn't the best time to feel like that. They were about to run into battle, she assumed, though she'd feel more comfortable about that if she could have a sword. Apparently, that wasn't Peter's plan, which he should have already disclosed to Wendy. He dived, missing the water by inches, and did a quick flip, making them fly to close to the ship, she could smell wet, old wood. They reached the top of the ship and saw an awfully lot of pirates with a rather surprised expression. On the front was Hook, who immediately drew out his sword and pointed it straight at them. However, Peter did not stop, and continued to lead Wendy up, smirking and snorting at how astonished the pirates looked.

"We should find the Lost Boys," he told Wendy, sounding excited.

"But Peter, I – " she refrained from saying that she was the one that had taken them away, and instead she said, "- they came with me back to England." This had not the effect of deception she had assumed Peter would get. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"Oh, Wendy, there are always Lost Boys." Wendy looked at him confused, but he said no other word, and they were quickly above land, that was now bright and colourful. She was too occupied looking around and assembling everything she saw. She seemed to see quick figures move between the trees, but when she focused her sight, she couldn't see anything else but the wind. The flora was as exotic as ever, and there was the softest bird singing in the air. Everything seemed to glow, even. Maybe the fairies had decided to sprinkle pixie dust around? She rather doubted that, it wasn't something they'd waist. Which reminded her, Tink!

She was about to question Peter about it, when he suddenly dived down and they settled, standing in front of a very familiar, enormous tree. Of course she remembered what was underneath it. Without letting go of her hand, Peter walked to one of the entries, and glanced inside.

"D'you reckon we'll fit?" Wendy questioned, grinning.

"I supposed we'll have to," he replied, matching her grin and juggling himself into the small opening. They were not meant for old teenagers like them, clearly. She heard him swish down the entering, and then she shuffled herself in, squirming as her hair got tangled in some branches. After taking a few seconds to get all clear, she felt the air swish beneath her and she was sliding downwards, barely fitting in the opening. Well, if Peter had gone in, she certainly fit too, considering he was taller and bulkier than her.

Soon, her toes touched the ground and she stumbled upwards, laughing. It was so much fun, entering the hide out. "Hey Peter, are the-" she started questioning, taking a few steps before looking up. Now she had noticed that there was barely any light in the underground hiding, and then she noticed there was actually no one in there. For what seemed like a rather long time.

Peter had stopped full ahead of her, looking desolated. This had been his home for all his life, and he expected it to be as warm and alive as it had been when he left it. But no, there were even cobwebs on some things, and a considerable amount of dust. Wendy felt herself stammer something and then stopped quickly. Making pointless questions didn't look like the right decision right now. She felt her heart break ever so slightly at the look on Peter's face. Any sparkle that had been there before appeared to have been drained out. His expression was a mixture of astonishment with desolation and sadness, and his skin seemed paler, even if she could barely see his features.

Silently, Wendy approached him and slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers. He glanced at her, as if he hadn't noticed she was there, and smiled sadly, standing up straighter. "Alright, seems like we'll have to search for them. It was probably wise of them not to be here. Maybe they didn't even know about it, though I'd trust the fairies would have told them," he pondered a loud.

"Yes, okay. We'll find them," she stated as reassuringly as she could manage. She assumed Peter would be feeling terrible right now. He had left when he was to be guiding mentor of all the new Lost Boys. He was the leader of the Lost Boys, he was Neverland itself. And Wendy had made him leave it.

With a small sigh, Peter turned around and let go of Wendy's hand, moving to the exit. He didn't even want to stay there anymore, it was so… wrong. Everything was wrong. They climbed out, and there was the sudden breathe of fresh air. Wendy took a deep breath, and was ready to ask where should they go first then, but something stopped her. Peter had turned around and was staring intently at a tree.

"Peter, what's wr-?" She started questioning, but he motioned for her to be quiet. With quick moves, Peter turned around the tree and came back holding a sword and a little to it's point.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

The boy looked fairly frightened, his eyebrows had furred into a worried expression and his lower lip was quivering slightly. "I'm – I'm-" she stuttered.

"Come out with it!" Peter demanded in a brusque voice.

"Peter-" Wendy started, feeling obviously sorry for the little boy that could be no older than ten.

"I'm- I'm- Jelly," he replied. "I'm a Lost Boy."


	10. Slightly surprised

**_A/N: Short chapter this time! Very sorry for the delay, life has been eating the daylights out of me. Another chapter shall come soon! Thanks for all the support ;D No copyright infringement intended. _**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"A lost boy?" Wendy repeated. It had always seemed rather magical the way lost boys got to Neverland, but then again, all of the island was involved in magic: it was magic. Peter had seemed so certain that there would be lost boys again, more and newer; Wendy would have to admit she had doubted that possibility. "Alright, then Peter, lower your sword, please," she requested, sounding slightly pleading. There was nothing to please her about Peter holding a little boy to sword point.

Peter looked reluctant but did so, taking a step back away from the boy. He seemed more suspicious, but he had always been rather like that. Wendy believed the lost boys always held a special place in his heart – if not, why should he hold her in his heart? There would be no possibility; it was easier to think he just felt in general, then to consider he may not at all.

"Are you lost, dear?" Wendy called out, approaching the boy with a kind expression.

"Did you say 'Peter'?" He questioned, instead of answering.

"Answer her," Peter snarled, sounding slightly scary.

The boy, apparently named Jelly, shrugged. "I'm already lost to begin with, aren't I? If you mean lost on the island, I ain't. Everything seemed to change and… well, brighten up, so I was told to some scout," he explained. "Did you say 'Peter' as in 'Peter Pan'?" He questioned again, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"That's me," Peter replied, puffing out his chest slightly and sounding proud, Wendy couldn't help but notice. It was rather sweetening, even if it reminded her that she had absolutely no idea what went inside his head.

They heard the boy gasp, and turn around worriedly. "The captain feared this; he said things would change when—blimey!"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, taking another step towards the boy. Peter stared warningly at her, almost daring Wendy to take another step. He seemed more hostile than usually. Then again, her usual had been a few years back, when he hadn't been forced away from everything he knew and stranded to a life he despised. Wendy matched his eyes and took another step, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. She remembered when she didn't have to reach down, when she was younger and shorter… terrible nostalgia washed over.

She ignored it, as Jelly appeared to have snapped out of his trance and watched Wendy closer. "A-are you a mother?" he stuttered out.

"I could be," she replied sweetly, offering him a smile.

He seemed more scared than glad by this fact. "Oh no, oh no," he replied.

"Just explain already!" Peter exclaimed, waving the sword a bit with exasperation. His impatience was getting the best out of him.

The boy seemed awfully intimidated by Peter. Wendy could never really understand why, but perhaps that was due to the fact that Peter had never threatened her or imposed respect.

"Captain Slightly, he warned us, Lost Boys, of you. He said that when you came back, Neverland would break out in war," he replied, drawing short breaths inbetween his words.

"War? Dreadfully fun that sounds! We should start planning immediately," he replied, and in Wendy's eyes, she saw his thirteen year old self once again.

"Slightly?" She questioned, after drawing her eyes away from Peter that seemed to be a harder task every time. "But Slightly went back with us… he – I thought he had grown up and lived in Bath and worked in an office –" Wendy rambled on. She was quite aware that hers and Peter's path was not the honorable one. She should be married or marrying by now, and he should be working.

"I fell out of my prams again," they hard an entertained voice call out from behind them.


End file.
